


Winter

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 21: Winter Solstice/Longest night





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> a 221B to end the shortest day.

The shortest day of the year felt like the longest, the children were excited for their Christmas holidays, while the mums were already gritting their teeth behind their well-practiced smiles. By the time John left the surgery, it had been dark for a couple of hours, still early enough he supposed with a sigh, yet all he wanted was a drink - no, a shower - hmmm - as he straggled up the stairs, he heard the strains of Sherlock's playing fade to an end. How well he knew him, John wondered, he could tell from my steps -

The door opened as John reached it, and Sherlock stood waiting, for him. "Thing with peas on the stove, and wine - can wait for a few hours." He relieved John of his bag, coat, and shoes, then led him to their bedroom, where he settled him on their bed, and slowly undressed him in silence, then removed his own dressing gown and climbed into bed next to him, tangling his lanky limbs with his, allowing him to breathe for the first time all day.

"Happy Solstice, John." Sherlock whispered into the darkness.

"Hmmm, love you, too, Sherlock."

Soon, John found the stress and noise of the day fall away as Sherlock's fingers found his and held on, letting him know it was okay just to breathe.


End file.
